


Broken flower

by betawhitewolf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Virgil breaks down after Patton's funeral





	Broken flower

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sentence "torn daisy photograph"

Virgil stopped himself in the doorway to his room, his eyes still brimming with tears as he crushed the flowers in his hands. 

Slowly he made his way into his room as he let the tears start to fall all over again, his heart shattering in his chest as he felt the suit on his body tighten. 

The anxious boy stopped near his bed his entire body shaking with withheld sobs as he stared at the broken and torn picture that sat on his bedside.

Virgil gingerly picked up the picture as he felt himself finally let out a hiccuping sob. 

The picture was of Patton, surrounded by beautiful daisy with a flower crown on his head. 

Virgil remembered that day fondly, he could still hear Patton's giggle echoing in his ear and feel the others gentle and loving touch.

Another sob tore through Virgil as he sat on his bed and hugged the picture to him like he would have held Patton.

Sobs turn into heart broken wails as Virgil curls harder around himself his voice breaking and croaking with each scream.

Virgil replays Patton's funeral in his head making his heart break more and his screams louder.

He keeps thinking about how he'll never hold him again or feel his loving touch or hear his gentle giggles ever again.

Virgil lays down on his bed curling around Patton's photo as he lets out every ounce of pain. 

The other stays like that for the rest of the day his heart forever broken just like the picture in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short sad little thing!!


End file.
